Unknown World
by tropicangell
Summary: What happens when a teenage girl falls into the cars world and into Radiator Spring, how will she react and will she get help from them to get back home? Please Read!Herbie crossover disney cars. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone this is my first time posting a story in fanfiction so i hope you like it, please do not copy my story.Please review!_

_I do not own Cars,nor Herbie, Horace, Giselle, Jim, Simon or Trip. Herbie and Trip comes from disney Herbie fully loaded, Jim, Giselle,Simon and Horace comes from _

_other Herbie films. I do own Carolina, Kiro and DouglasI who are my only original characters...for now._

_It will really help if you review, my family been bugging me to post my stories in the internet, I would really appreciate if you can leave a review._

_Any who have seen Herbie film and seen that I've change the character a bit can message me, and i can explain, their is a whole other side of the story that i am still thinking of posting online so i would need a lot of people for me to know their interested...i will still be thinking if i'll posted till then alot will be left unknown._

_**CHAPTER ONE: Trapped!**_

_**Carolina breathing was heavy, she was bruised all over but Herbie was in worst condition then her. Herbie and her backed away further**_

_**from Kiro who had a long evil grin across his grill. "I cant believe that idiot Horace couldn't finish you off you guys are so pathedic"**_

_**said Kiro with a smirk has he rewved his engine and charged toward Herbie and Carolina. A white glow stopped him dead and in seconds**_

_**the glow was gone, but so were they.**_

_I know I know the chapter was very short but the next chapter will be posted very soon very soon and i hope it has caught a few of your attentions, and i hope the little bit so far you like, please leave a review and any one who wants to know about Carolina well she is in the other side of the story that i am unsure i will post online, You will learn a little about her in this story, but you wont learn how she whined up with herbie in the first place if your interested just let me know. Hope you liked it, though it isn't much._


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Cars,nor Herbie, Horace, Giselle, Jim, Simon or Trip. Herbie and Trip comes from disney Herbie fully loaded, Jim, Giselle,Simon and Horace comes from **_

_**other Herbie films. I do own Carolina, Kiro and DouglasI who are my only original characters...for now.**_

_**It will really help if you review, my family been bugging me to post my stories in the internet, I would really appreciate if you can leave a review.**_

_**Any who have seen Herbie film and seen that I've change the character a bit can message me, and i can explain, their is a whole other side of the story that i am still thinking of posting online so i would need a lot of people for me to know their interested...i will still be thinking if i'll posted till then alot will be left unknown.**_

_**Chapter Two: Where are we?**_

Carolina woke up by the heat of sun, she rubbed her eyes weary and hurt from everything that she had gone through with Kiro.

_Where am I_ thought Carolina has she sat up, she winced in pain and looked around to see Herbie was in much wost state then her, he had taken most of the slams

trying to save her. She ran to him "Herbie!" she called, despite the pain that ran through her body she was only worry about him. She got no response from him.

Carolina looked around her sorrounding it was the first time she noticed the small town a few miles away from where they were. "This cant be Providence" Carolina thought

to herself in disbelief. Then she saw a black and white 1949 mercury police cruiser and a rusty tow truck toward them for some reason carolina hid. _their something _

_strange about this town_ thought carolina. "Gee dagdug look at that Sheriff this guy is in worst shape then i ever' seen' in my life" said the truck. The mecury name

Sheriff went around Herbie checking him out "Mater you better get this guy to Doc he's in pretty bad shape" said Sheriff "yes Sheriff I'll be their in a giffy'" said Mater

has he placed his tow hook under Herbie's rear bumper "whatcha think happen' to him" asked Mater "dont know probably broke down right here" answered Sheriff has

has they headed back to the small town. Carolina sigh in relief but she was suprised. _Where am i? no humans only cars? this is crazy_ thought Carolina has she leaned

on a dried up tree. _What am I going to do i cant just show up at that place, they wont take me? what would they do or say?_ thought carolina has a small frown crept in

but a smile replaced her frown,_ atleast I know Herbie would be alright, I hope _thought carolina has she drifted off to sleep from her exhaustion. _Herbie be safe_ thought

carolina to Herbie.

Herbie woke up in a bright room, a navy hudson hornet appeared infront of him, "are you alright kid?" asked the navy blue hudson hornet."who are you? where am i?"

asked Herbie "I should be asking who are you?" answered the navy blue hornet. Herbie gaze at the car before answering

"Herbie" he answered weakly

"you were pretty lucky, I'm Doc Hudson, Welcome to Radiator Spring" said Doc has Herbie fell unconscious. _carolina. _thought herbie

Carolina winced in pain has she opened her eyes slowly the sun was just rising. Her condition wasn't better than the day before, she put her hand over her fourhead she

noticed that she was runnig a fever she frowned_ great just what i needed _she thought she sigh_ I havent heard of herbie since yesterday I hope he's okay _thought carolina

Doc entered the cafe and parked on a empty space he found and ordered his usual for the morning.

"hey doc I heard of the new car is he alright?" asked Sally has she pulled over next to Doc who was waiting for is can of oil

"Yeah is he alright I heard from Mater he was in pretty bad shape" said Lightning who had been listening in on the conversation.

Doc sigh "he got a tempature, some dents and scrapes but he'll be alright" said Doc

"that's a relief everyone in town is talking about him" said Sally

"what's his name?" asked Lightning curious about this new guess.

"herbie thats all i got out off him before he passed out" said Doc though he was still concern for him _hopefully he'll recover _he thought.

Lightning and Sally were so into deep thinking about the new car that they didn't nothice when Doc was leaving. Doc started his engine that snapped Lightning

back to reality " hey where are you going?" asked Lightning

Doc kept driving away "to the clinic i got work to do hotrod" answered Doc.

When he got back to the clinic he was left dumbfounded Herbie was gone, _where the heck did he run off to_ thought Doc before being startle by Lightning

who had been following him to get a look at the guest in town, "I think your patient has left the building" joked lightning but has a reward he got a glare from Doc

"you think!, congradulation for discovering that" Doc said Lightning narrowed his windshield "ha ha ha very funny" came the sarcastic reply from Lightning.

_**Please review! and i hope you liked the chapter the next chapter will be posted soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Herbie raced out of Radiator spring looking for Carolina. "Carolina" called herbie worried what might have happened to her. "Right here" was the response he got back has he came to a stop. Carolina made her way out into the road, "are you alright?" asked herbie has he studied Carolina who looked like she had been badly beaten. "Yeah I guess just a bit bruised" answered Carolina though her voice betrayed her has it sounded weak.

"Are you alright?" asked Carolina has she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his hood has a hug "I was worried" Carolina said softly.

"Don't worry I'm alright now" said herbie.

Carolina stood up "that whole town only has cars right? There is no sign of human are they?" asked Carolina.

Herbie stared at Carolina eyes it looked a much paler then the normal brown her eyes were. "No I didn't see any sign of humans" said herbie.

Carolina sigh and sat on the ground "I thought so" she answered but smiled "but in one way its great for you, can you believe it a whole town of cars that's unbelievable"

Herbie couldn't help but smile "it's unbelievable" said herbie

Carolina shuffled her finger uncomfortably "you would have never imagine it, but…..herbie what keeps bothering me is how did we get here?" she asked has she leaned on herbie side.

"No idea" his answered came, they became silent, Carolina noticed the amount of heat the radiated off herbie like if he had been racing, Carolina began to worry again. "Hey herbie you should have stayed at the hospital you're still not well" Carolina commented has she glanced at herbie.

Herbie stayed silent for a moment before responding "I needed to make sure you were all right, and on the other hand your running a fever yourself I can feel it" said herbie has he cast a glance back at her.

Carolina stared at the pavement "I won't be able to go into that town especially not knowing what will happen if they saw me I don't know how they will react"

Sympathy crossed his face "hey don't worry I'll talk to some of them and I'll see whats going on around here, and hold on I'll explore around here and find you some food till I say its alright for you to come to town I don't want you near their" herbie said firmly.

Carolina nodded "alright" carolina stood up and watch has herbie began to leave, "be careful" she whispered Herbie caught what she said and smile back at her. Carolina heard an engine coming their way and she went back into hiding.

Herbie looked up to see Doc, a red racecar and blue porche stop right in front of him.

"Hey kid is you nuts just getting out of the clinic likes that" said doc seriously. Herbie stared at the ground.

"You almost gave this old car an engine attack" said the red racecar.

"Don't mind lightning, are you alright?" asked the blue porche. Carolina watched them from the bushes.

Herbie took his gaze off the ground "yeah I'm alright" said herbie almost lost in words.

"Come on lets get back to town" doc said has he took the lead. Herbie followed behind, while lightning caught up with Doc, the blue porche drove next to Herbie "by the way my name is sally and that's lightning" said sally pointing a tire toward lightning. Herbie was about to introduce himself but was interrupted by lightning.

"Hey sally, Herbie hurry up" said lightning slowing down a bit to be inches in front of herbie and sally, herbie stared at lightning in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Everybody in town knows your name, we all been worried when we found out from sheriff and Mater" said sally.

Carolina sighs and leaned against the dried tree in back of her. She smiled at the last thing herbie had said to her, herbie had been very protective after her family was killed about a month before they met, if it wasn't for him she would have given up all hope of living, though she had herbie old friend taking care of her, herbie was more then a friend to her since her family died he was _her family her only family._

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't worry you'll find out more about Carolina's past in the upcoming chapter next chapter will be posted soon and please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Herbie stared at the small town Radiator Spring has they got closer "this is a small town" commented herbie.

"Yup got that answer right" said lightning

"well was a small town until Lightning built his headquarter hear putting this little town back on the map again and bringing a whole lot of tourist" Doc said has he slowed down a bit next to lightning who was only inches away from sally and Herbie.

"Well he isn't the only one here Herbie, the fabulous Hudson hornet also brought a whole lot of tourist here too, Lightning and Doc both brought this place many cars" commented sally.

"Why what happen to this town before?" asked Herbie

"Well this town was completely forgotten, until lightning came along and after all of us found out doc's secret he being the fabulous Hudson Hornet" said sally Doc only reply was a grunt. Herbie didn't ask why he had hidden that and let the subject go.

"Sounds like you guys are pretty good on racing" herbie complimented.

"So kid what brings you here? What happen to you?" asked Doc who had been wondering about that since sheriff found him.

Herbie knew exactly what happen to him but he wasn't ready to tell anyone his story especially them he had only met "I…uh don't want to talk about it, but one thing for sure I have no idea how I ended up here" herbie replied

Sally, lightning and Doc gave each other a glance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Footsteps were heard in the hallway, carolina got up from bed wondering who was out their, she walked into the living room closing in on the door, carolina jump back has the door was broken and pushed to the ground. A guy in a mask came in carolina screamed and ran into her room to be forced out by the guy in the mask out of her room and into the living room with her little brother and little sister her parents were already their in the floor. "Don't hurt them" Carolina heard her father say. She heard a gun shot her sister and brother screamed with tear rolling down her face. Carolina stared in shock tears welling up in her face "dad!!!!!" Her mind screamed but was unable to say it out loud. Her mother was the next one to be killed has another gun shot rang in the living room, the man laugh with pleasure has her mother fell limp on the ground he pointed the gun to her brother and sister, carolina jumped on the guys back punching him "leave them alone!!!" she yelled the man grabbed her arm and threw her to the wall, on impact she hit her head and she fell to the ground in pain has pain shot up her body. Her eyes tightly closed she heard two more gun shot, she open her eyes to see her brother and sister body fall limply to the floor "No!!!!!!" she screamed has sobs escaped her mouth. The man turn to her "your turn" he said in a deep voice sending shivers down her spine. Carolina stood up and ran never looking back tears strolling down her cheeks she felt a searing pain on her shoulder has she got outside rain soaking her she ran not knowing where to stop "mom dad jissi Carlos" echoed her mind, her mind still racing at what she had seen._

"No!!!!" Carolina screamed has she bolted awake, it took her a few minutes to calm down and realize where she was. She put her hand to her forehead "just a dream" Carolina muttered to herself, she hated those memories to awful memories that she wished with her life to get rid of. She whimpered, her eyes filled with tears at the moment she wanted someone to comfort her she wanted herbie, she stared at the darkened sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Sally gave herbie cone number 3 to stay in and lightning took him out for the night where he met the truck that had towed him to the town the day before, Mater.

"so wanna' watch a movie after this you me and lightning'" said Mater with across his face.

"And what movie is that?" asked lightning

"Lightning'? the best scariest' movie in town" said Mater excited

"Oh come on" complained lightning before being interrupted by mater

"Humans!!!" said mater trying to make it sound scary, herbie almost burst in to laughter and lightning rolled his eyes.

Mater checked the time on the clock "come on its almost starting'" said Mater dragging off Herbie and lightning with him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOTE BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER: **__In the chapter their will be a time where Carolina had been listening to Herbie's conversation with Lightning and mater, carolina is not really their but there is a connection that herbie and carolina hold that they can listen to each other thoughts and they know when their in trouble or how they feel ,They were able to do that back in their world before they fell into the cars world, you will find out more about it in the upcoming chapters. Enjoy _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Chapter Five**_

Mater, Lightning and Herbie drove out of the movie theater, Herbie was stunned at all the movie had said about humans, Lightning rolled his eyes not interested in the movie at all and Mater was shaking like a leaf,

"Ligh…tning do you think humans can ever come back?" stuttered Mater

Lightning sigh "for the seventeen time Mater no" said lightning

"Have you guys even seen human before?" asked herbie

"No the movie said hey extinct thousand of years ago and good too" answered Mater

"Humans are just made up" said Lightning has he turned to Herbie. Herbie heard a very angry Carolina in his thought_ hey!! This is so pathetic they think I'm not real well humans aren't real? This is so wrong _Carolina thought back to Herbie, "maybe humans aren't has bad has the movie said" herbie remarked Lightning and Mater stared at herbie "I'm just saying"

Lightning and mater began to laugh "your funny herbie, come on lets get to bed its late" lightning said has they both headed back to the cozy cone motel and mater headed back to his pace.

Herbie woke up early, he collected some food he found off radiator spring around the mountain and headed to Carolina.

"Humans aren't real! they're evil, come on that's way out of hands" carolina said taking a bite on a apple. "Okay I can't say all of us are good but no all of us are bad" Carolina remarked. She finished her apple and stared at the sky "but who can blame them their hasn't been one human in this place" said Carolina

"True" herbie agreed with her, he was relieved to see that Carolina condition had improved a lot since the day before.

After staying a while longer he headed back to town. When he got back he found a small commotion going on, he headed for the crowd around a green car that looked much older than lightning and lightning who were head to head with each other.

"You won't be able to win the piston cup Mcqueen" said the green racecar

"Shut up chick like you would ever be able to win one without cheating your way their" snapped lightning

"You're just angry that you weren't the one holding the piston cup at the end of the race" said Chick with a smirk across his grill.

Herbie put a tire in front of lightning before a fight broke out between chick and Lightning.

"Hey why don't you get out of here and take a hike" said Herbie flatly knowing this guy just came into town looking for trouble. Lightning looked up at Herbie.

"Why don't you mind your own business old bug" snapped chick

"No, it is my business if you're messing with my friends" said herbie Lightning stared at herbie he had just known herbie for a few days now and he was all ready sticking up for him against chick.

Chick snickered "why don't we race and see who should stay out of this" challenged chick

Lightning didn't like the sound of that he knew better that chick would use more of his dirty tricks out of races then in them "herb…" Lightning wasn't able to finish his sentence before he was interrupted.

"Fine" answered Herbie with out thinking it through.

"Meet me at the track radiator stinks has or chicken out you loser" said chicks has he left with his crowd.

"Dude do you know what you doing?" asked the hippie vw bus.

"Fillmore has a point do you have any idea what you doing soldier?" asked the army jeep

Herbie grinned "I know exactly what I'm doing"

"Daggum I heard 'bout the race between Herbie an' chicks" said Mater driving up next to Lightning.

"Is it true?" asked sally who came behind Mater

"Yeah it's true" said Lightning he wanted to get Herbie out of the race he just got himself into but he knew very well that herbie would not be taught out of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In an hour everyone in town was out in whilly butte to see the race, Carolina also went to see the race who had been listening in the whole situation, but has usual she was hiding hopping no one would see her.

_Be careful herbie _Carolina thought to herbie

Herbie smile _don't worry Carolina this will be over in no time _he thought back to her.

Sheriff told them all the rules before racing and then called Luigi to start the race. In no time they were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So I hope you like the story so far, I would like some reviews just to know if people are reading and are interested I haven't gotten much reviews so I'm not updating soon for all of the people that read the story, unless I know I got at least a few reviews from people, till then my updates will be longer. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chick and Herbie were head to head with each other, so far the first turned and second Chick had not

used one of his dirty tricks.

_This bug is gonna beat me, no way is this old man going to win_ thought Chick has he bumped Herbie on the side, sending Herbie into 180 turn driving backward, Herbie grinned at Chick has he passed him driving backward.

_WHAT! second time these idiots have used this trick on me _thought Chick giving herbie a death glare.

"look at that man he's using the same trick lightning used" commented Ramone has lightning stared at herbie agape pretty surprise how herbie had saved his crash.

"that car got some style" Flo commented

every one was surprise to how Herbie was racing it made them curious to know was he a racecar?

"trying to be slick , take this" said chick has he swerved into herbie.

"oh no mayor crash man cant look" said Fillmore closing his eyes everyone was left with mouth droped opened

at what Herbie had done, herbie braked flipped up and spun on his rear bumper and he landed face foward and rocketed ahead acing the turned lightning had always had trouble with and coming in first at the finish line.

Carolina was also left a bit shock she had never seen Herbie do that before.

Everyone was stunned at herbie performance even Doc who was a really good racer.

_that was unbelievable herbie!_ Carolina thought to Herbie

Herbie smiled _that was nothing_ he thought back to her. Chick of embarrassment left immediately

knowing if he showed his face over their he would completely be shot down by them in front of all his

fan, well at least the ones he still had left.

"that was incredibly awesome" said sally

"where did you learn how to do that?" asked lightning

"Lightning if you havent noticed I look like a racecar though it seem impossible for my kind, I do a few racing myself back where i live" answered Herbie.

"your a racecar?"asked Mater

"I've been racing for years now it does take practice you know" said Herbie

Doc stared at Herbie _there's more to this kid then I thought,_ thought Doc has he drove up to Herbie

"nice job racing your petty good" said Doc

"come on men he was awesome out their give him the credit he deserves doc, he just scared off chick hicks"said ramone who got most of the town agreeing in what he said.

"its okay guys " said Herbie before being inturrupted

"you got guts kid to do the stunt you did I'll give you credits for that" said Doc, he wasn't going to reveal just yet that, that was one of the best racing he had seen in years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That late afternoon everyone was gather at Flo has usual, everyone was still talking about the race earlier.

"so your a racecar" said Doc

" well yeah I use to race more a long time ago, I dont race much now" said Herbie

"why is that?" asked Doc

"I got someone important to me to take care of" answered Herbie

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile somewhere in the dessert...**

Chick Hicks was just sealing off a deal.

"yeah I'll help anything to get back at the old bug" said Chick

"excellent then you'll start tonight" said a black mustang who came out of the shadow.

"what's your name again?" asked Chick at the mysterious car that came to him for revenge at the car he had just raced earlier,

"just call me Kiro" said Kiro has he gave an evil grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carolina heard some noises heading toward her. She lookd up to see Kiro heading straight for her, Carolina

jumped out of the way.

"we meet again Carolina you thought that you were going to get away from me" said Kiro carolina stared at

Kiro shivers ran down her spine, then she looked at the green car that she heard who's name was chick when herbie had been racing him.

Chick stared at the strange human girl he could tell was probably scared to death he snickered "this is going to be good"

Carolina stood up and began to run she didnt know where but anywhere far away from them, she knew that she couldn't outrun them they were cars probably ten times faster then her.

Herbie smile dissapear has he was swept with fear, who he knew exactly who it was coming from

_carolina she's in danger_ thought Herbie.

Herbie drove out of flo with out saying anything, which got Doc,lightning, sally and mater wondering what was

the rush and followed him.

"hey whats wrong?" asked Lightning has he caught up to Herbie.

They saw two pairs of headlight heading toward the town, Herbie headed toward them leaving a bewildered

Lighting behind.

_what's he up to_ thought Doc has he, sally and mater caught up with Lightning

Carolina was flooded with relief when she saw herbie, then to her horrific looks chick was heading toward her and Kiro was in back of her, Mater stared wide eyed has Carolina came into feature "light...nin' thats a human!" said Mater. Carolina jumped unto chicks hood and ran right in top of him and jumped off out back just has chick and Kiro collided, carolina rolled unto the floor and came to a stop infront of Herbie she looked up at him "herbie" she whispered has she could see anger in his eyes.

"are you all right?" asked Herbie still glaring at Kiro and Chick

"yeah I think" replied carolina just has Kiro and Chick recovered from their collision.

Herbie got infront of Carolina to protect her.

"I see you have recovered from our last battle, too bad I dont have time to finish you off at the moment better watch were you leave your little girl or she'll be dead before you know it" sneered Kiro before he took off Herbie

was about to go and get him before he felt carolina soft hands on his fender he looked at carolina

"dont, just let him go" said carolina Herbie sigh and turned his attention back to carolina, sometimes he wondered how carolina could be so patient with creeps like Kiro and once upon a time his brother. He let his anger dissapear but soon it was replaced by fear for carolina.

Carolina stood up and wiped off all the dust off her, Doc, Lightning, sally and Mater were staring at Herbie and the human girl wide eyes, Herbie turn his gazed at Doc,Lightning, Sally and Mater who he knew that would have to explain everything to them later.

"This is my friend Carolina" Herbie said his voice sounding calmer then the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well end of chapter, finally carolina is discovered how is everyone going to react?? and will chick and Kiro come back for more revenged? Soon a unexpected character will come in the story that carolina and Herbie hadn't seen in months who could it be???mmmmm..?**

**Well anyways I'll update soon, Please review!!**


End file.
